


My Thirst Converts Water Into Wasps

by somedayisours



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder-Suicide, She just planned it..., This is an old one, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 13:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "There was always going to be a breaking point, maybe Kevin spared her from that."





	My Thirst Converts Water Into Wasps

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Closet Space_ by K-Ming Chang.

There was always going to be a breaking point, maybe Kevin spared her from that.

She'd dreamed of it for years, planned it for even longer, and finally, she'd worked herself up to acting it out, again. But then the wrong man had gotten into the driver's seat next to her and it had all gone out the window. 

If he hadn't she would have gone home to her uncle and waited until he fell asleep in front of the television like he did every other night after work. She would have taken the hunting rifle from the gun cabinet, loaded it and blown his head off.

Simple as that.

She would've called nine-one-one then, stuck the gun in her mouth and unload the final bullet from the chamber into her own skull. But she never got home because the wrong man got in the car and she learned she didn't want to die. And then she never went home with Uncle John because she wouldn't let that happen to herself ever again. 


End file.
